Who said Secrets won't Haunt You?
by Fantasy Skyline
Summary: Due to the split in highschools, the clique and Briarwood boys have split. Will an Overseas study bring them back together, or will secrets tear them apart?


**A/N: Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison. I don't own it…**

Due to the locations they lived in, every one had to go to different high schools. Massie, Josh, Kristen, Dylan, Kemp and Polvert went to East Westchester High, while Alicia, Cam, Derrick, Claire, Dempsey, Layne, Olivia, Kori and Strawberry, and many more went to Westchester High.

East Westchester High:

Massie Block: The Alpha of Westchester High. Not only more beautiful, more intelligent, and more Alpha-y, this brunette, amber-eyed hawttie is going to rule East Westchester once more, along with her bffl's, Dylan, Kristen and Alexa. Oh and we can't forget the boys. She is really close to Chris Polvert due to something that happened in their freshman year, and considers him one of her best friends if not brother. Massie has a crush on one particular guy, but is not sure he likes her back.

Dylan Marvil: Our favorite red-head returns. She lost a good amount of weight over the summer by taking up a new sport along with Massie; Volleyball. Currently our size 2 friend is the beta to Massie's new group which does not have a name… She is going out with Chris Polvert, and is the closest to Massie, along with Josh Hotz.

Kristen Gregory: Reigning varsity girls soccer captain, Kristen is back for another year at high school. She is ready to rule along with Massie again, and is eager to see her closest friend out of the group, Alexa. She has her eye for Kemp, but he never seems to stop flirting with other girls, so Kristen is going to try her hardest to make him jealous.

Alexa Davenport: She moved from France in the beginning of Freshman year, and is Massie's Cousin. She has this weird, almost light rose color hair, and dark, navy blue eyes. She does a lot of sports, ranging from field hockey to gymnastics, to track and field, but the only thing she dislikes like crazy is Soccer. No one really knows who she likes.

Josh Hotz: Best friends with Massie and Dylan, Josh is easily the most popular guy in the school. Not only is he the best looking guy there, he also is the Varsity Guys Soccer team Captain. Too bad the girl he likes seems to like someone else…

Kemp Hurley: Our , or Kristen's actually, favorite playboy returns. He flirts with others, he dates the others, but only one person is on his mind the whole time. Too bad she is dating his best friend Chris Polvert.

Chris Polvert: Is head over heals for Dylan Marvil, and is also on the soccer team along with Kemp and Josh. He considers Massie as his sister and looks out for her constantly. He is also best friends with Kemp Hurley. He is easily one of the smartest kids in East Westchester.

James Nottingshire: Alexa and Kristen's hot British best friend, he has black hair that seems almost blue and the bluest eyes ever. He seemed to click with the boys and girls easily and plays Lacrosse and does Cross Country. He seems to have eyes for both Kristen and Massie, but lets see who he chooses.

Westchester High:

Alicia Rivera: It's not going so well with Alicia. Not only is she not Alpha or Beta, she just got kicked of the cheerleading squad due to a false rumor, and her boyfriend for 2 years, Derrick Harrington cheated on her AGAIN. And not only that, but he cheated on her with Kori. Will new kid Landon change it all?

Claire Lyons: Ms. Sweet Girl is not so sweet any more. The Alpha of Westchester High AND cheerleading captain, she not only more prettier and famous due to the new film she was in. Claire is ready to rule Westchester High again, but with imposing threats, will she be able to manage? OH and by the way, her boyfriend is Griffin Hastings.

Olivia Ryan: The Beta to Claire, and Just got a new nose job. The blonde is ready to rule Westchester High again (along side with Claire) and she is the "Vice" Cheer captain, but will the new girl ruin it all?

Kori Macintosh and Strawberry Adams: Stuck strong with Olivia and are part of Claire's new Clique, the Hawtties **(such****an****original****name****…****)** They both are ready for junior year. Kori is dating Derrick after he broke up with Alicia, and Strawberry has her eyes out for Kemp Hurley from the other school. When new girl comes along, Claire dicides there's only room for four in her new clique, and so it turns into a battle of the best. Who will win, and will they survive the oncoming boy drama?

Leila Yaoin: Half American, Half Asian, this black haired, hazel eyed beauty is ready to rule. She has just been inducted to Claire's clique and is dating Cam Fisher. But she has this dangerous secret that may just ruin her…

Derrick Harrington: Ever since Massie and Him broke up, he's been a Massive playboy. He's the soccer captain in Westchester high too, and still maintains his position as goalie. He is dating Kori, but he can't help thinking about Massie when ever he kisses her…

Cam Fisher: He had no Idea what he was thinking when he started to date Leila. The only reason he stays with her is because of his secret. He also secretly misses Claire, not the new one, but the old Claire, the one she was when Massie was around. Hopefully this overseas exchange thing they are doing with East Westchester may help Claire return to her old self.

Griffin Hastings: Is dating Claire. Enough Said

Landon Crane: He's a Senior and he's new. He used to go to East High, and is friends with Massie and Co, but now he's in Westchester High. He's always had his eyes set on Alexa since she moved, but will Alicia sway his mind?

Lee Yaoin: Leila's twin brother, but doesn't act like it. For some reason, he seems to hate Leila, but we will never know why. He has his eyes set on this girl, but will his family allow it?

…

Junior year is going to be a blast. Not only are new relationships going to be made, our two schools are doing a little exchange program over seas. Funny how these guys are the ones who got picked. Lets see whats gonna happen…

**Eeep! Please Review !**


End file.
